Hello, Again
by the-fault-in-our-stories
Summary: What's this? Hazel's pregnant? In this fan-made sequel of the famous, "The Fault in Our Stars", Hazel is pressured with the expectation of a baby at only sixteen years old. Problems soon arise; will Hazel be able to give birth to this baby? This story is about how a young girl is coming closer to teetering over the edge of death.
1. Chapter One - Surprise

It was like somebody shot me with a gun. Not with a sniper, or an AK47, but a regular gun, those guns police like to keep around their dandy duty belts. It stung like a real gun would most likely feel like, but not as literal. I felt a warming sensation that spread throughout my body that was instantaneously met by great calamity.

"Wait, can you repeat that again, please?"

"For the thousandth time, Hazel, you're pregnant." The doctor met my gaze and held it for a moment as if to confirm that I understood.

"You're kidding."

"Why in the world would I kid around with pregnancy?" She took a long, deep breath and rubbed her temples, which provided about a minute of awkwardness and silence. "Have you willingly had any sexual intercourse with anybody within the last two to four weeks?"

I thought hard for a second, but there was no need for that, because the memory came back to me as instantly as I could lift my head up to look at the doctor once more.

I slept with Gus in Amsterdam a week before he died. And about three weeks later, I started feeling weird as if my own soul was sucking the life out of me; if that was even possible. It wasn't the ache of loss though, I knew it was something different. I started feeling sick, and I frequently stayed in bed. That's when my parents booked a doctor's appointment, and that's where I was.

Thinking about Gus added a whole crap ton of pain, along with my gunshot wound, but I bore it. I didn't want to tell someone who I surely as hell didn't like about how I had sex with a now, dead person. Literally, a dead person. Most importantly, a once spectacular, and amazing, and intelligent, and beautiful person.

"Hazel." The doctor was growing terribly impatient; the bottoms of her eyes almost looked like they were starting to fall off.

"Yes, that explains the baby, doesn't it?" I sarcastically stated.

The woman clenched her teeth and her hands balled up into very tight, small fists that could probably knock Chuck Norris off the face of the earth.

"Work with me, please. Please." She pleaded, and put her -surprisingly- ice cold hands on my legs.

It was hard to admit it, but I knew I was giving this person much more of a rough time than she deserved.

"Yes, I had sex about four weeks ago. With my dead boyfriend."

"Oh." There was a slight pause. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Again, the period of silence began, and I could simply tell she was faking her sympathy so it looked liked she understood me. Truth is, no one did. Not my mom, not my dad, not even Isaac. The love and affection between Augustus Waters and I was an infinity of all infinites. Whether he was dead or not. The doctor cut off the silence with another question.

"Did you use protection?"

"Yeah. Only sluts and whores don't use them." I was getting pretty annoyed at that point.

She raised her eyebrows as if to question my answer, then moved onto the next question on her clipboard.

"Dick." I whispered under my breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, are you one hundred percent sure that this, Augustus, person is the father."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't say his name like he's a worthless piece of shit. And for your information, I'm not a slut. Thanks for asking."

The doctor, I knew, was fed up with me, whether any of us liked it or not.

"Hazel, you're pregnant, and you're what, sixteen? I don't think you'll be able to cope with this, assuming your condition." She began to scribble some things down onto her clipboard with a fancy looking pen and then set them down on the counter next to her. "You should consider getting an abortion. Two irresponsible teens raising a child is already difficult. I don't know what it would be like for one parent, especially one that is already physically suffering already."

This woman was basically telling me I was weak and I couldn't raise a baby. And she was absolutely right. But guess what? My stubbornness kicked in and I couldn't even think about a life without Augustus's and my baby. If I refused, it pretty much meant I was throwing another presence of life away, all because of me, a sixteen year old that wasn't ready for the hardships. The baby didn't deserve that.

"I'm gonna have it."

"No, hun, I don't think-"

"And you can't stop me."


	2. Chapter Two - Missing You

"How many times do I have to tell you /

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too /

This world is beating you down, and I'm around through every mood /

You're my downfall, you're my muse /

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues /

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you."

I reached over to my nightstand and turned the volume up on my phone, taking in the beauty of John Legend's lyrics. Oh, how I wished Gus was still there, cradling me in his arms and telling me everything was alright, but I knew that wasn't gonna happen any time soon. I haven't told my parents about this thing living inside of me, but I knew word would soon enough get around. I rose up from the comforting cushions of my bed, and decided to get myself a decent cup of fresh water. Then, I saw it.

There it was, the ticket to Amsterdam, lying against one of my books from my bookshelf. It all came back to me like a flash. I remembered that we had so much fun. Our own little infinity felt like it could go on forever and ever. But it didn't.

I don't know what came to me. I started crying, and that soon led to sobbing, and eventually led to my eyes pretty much falling out of their sockets. With the music playing in the background, I kept on asking myself: why did I keep it? Why didn't I just throw it away? After Gus died, I swore an oath with myself that I would forget about him and the memories we had together, but the endless stream of thoughts broke the dam.

I heard footsteps hurrying up the carpeted stairs and then I heard my mom's voice.

"Honey?! Oh, thank God you're okay."

"I'm not okay, mom. I'm just not." My words were muffled; barely audible. My mom slowly and steadily walked over to my side and hugged me. It was one of those hugs only your parents can give you and only you can feel.

"What's wrong?" She began to pat my head and kiss the top of my head like she always did when I was upset.

"Augustus Waters."

There was a god-awful amount of silence after that, but my mom was wise enough not to say a word. If I had heard one more thing about him, I would've burst. Like his body and his heart.

* * *

"So, have you forgotten about him yet?"

"No."

It was another normal conversation with Isaac; on his front lawn, lying on our backs, and staring up at the baby blue sky, but of course, he saw nothing.

"What color is the sky right now?" He asked.

"Baby blue." I replied.

"Hm."

That small exchange of words invited me to another subject I didn't like, my pregnancy status. It had been three days since the doctor's appointment, and still nobody knew. It was like the doctor was holding it off so I could come out by myself. And the first person I told was Isaac.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant, as in, y'now, preggers, baby-in-my-belly."

"I know, but how? When? Who?"

I took a deep breath. This was gonna be a tough one.

"I had sex with Gus when we went to Amsterdam a month ago. And I recently found out that I am now carrying a living -and almost breathing- life form inside of me."

"Damn."

A second of silence, and then Isaac spoke again.

"So, what're you gonna do with it?"

I gulped.

"I'm gonna raise it, and I'll need your help."


	3. Author's Note (1)

**Author's Note Entry #1:**

Hello fellow readers! Thank you for following/favoriting/reviewing my story! This is my first TFiOS fan-fiction I've ever made, and I hope you guys'll cooperate with me. I'm currently developing this story through just mere thoughts and ideas in my head, so if things don't make sense, I'm truly sorry. I'm not aiming towards the goal of this story being entirely successful, but I hope it'll come close.

**Updates:**

Chapter Two is out! I would also like to say that I probably will not be able to post as frequently as I did with these two chapters. The process of coming up with ideas and putting them into writing is sometimes challenging, as you may relate to this.


	4. Chapter Three - Problems

"Hazel Grace Lancaster!"

That's not good. Anyone knows in their right mind that if your mom says your full name in an angry tone, it's never good. I was eating cereal, and her voice pretty much startled me to the point where my spoon flipped out of my hand and drops of milk sprinkled onto my new ocean blue v-neck shirt. I was barely even awake!

"Damn it."

"Hey, watch your tone there, young lady." My dad was mixing the cream he just poured into his straight black coffee.

I rolled my eyes and wiped off the excess of dairy with a napkin, further soiling my brand new shirt. I cussed some more.

"Hazel!"

"I'm coming!"

My mom was in the home office and I noticed that her hair was distraught and her fingers on her right hand kept on frantically tapping the oak wood desk. Then I started thinking. What was my mom so stressed out about? Oh. It hit my brain. I had almost forgotten -I don't know how- about my pregnancy. Maybe my doctor finally emailed my mom, I don't know.

"What is this?" She pointed to the lines of words on the screen and I leaned in to take a closer look. It was an email from a teacher at my school.

At the start of summer, my mom enrolled me in a summer class that was supposedly going to prepare me for the "treacherous" journey to becoming a junior. Let's just say it started two weeks ago, and I had missed two sessions because of an unknown doctor's visit, and my dysfunctional brain forgetting about it.

I read the email about how these people are concerned about me and stuff, while really they didn't give a shit. They just acted like they cared or else it would seem like they were just after my mom's money. And they were.

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda forgot." My words slurred; at least it wasn't a full on lie.

"Honey, we talked about this thoroughly together. I know Augustus moved on, and I'm truly sorry, but your life is still going on around you." She took a deep breath as if her saying one word about Gus was going to break me down, like many times before. "We discussed that you'd be responsible in carrying on what choices you make in life. I thought these past two weeks you'd gone to summer school. What have you been doing?"

Shit. Here I was, standing in front of my mother who was trying hard not to hurt my vulnerable feelings, even though there was something way more difficult going on in my life that she couldn't even suspect of. I was trying hard not to look my mother in the eyes, but I did, and I saw the care and worry in them. She cared so much about me to the point where sometimes I didn't need to be cared for.

"Mom."

"Yes?"

This was going to be hard -fessing up to her. The whole world knew, even assholes, that I had screwed up bad, but there was no way out of it.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered those words, though I was sure I wasn't going to succumb to weakness. My mom's eyebrows raised in disbelief and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out. Her lips pressed together in a thin line, and her fingers stopped tapping the desk.

Then, the unexpected happened.

Her eyes seemed like they rolled back into her head, and she passed out, her eyelids closing, just like that. With her body slouched awkwardly on her chair, I had no idea what to do, so I screamed. Which was probably the worst thing I could possibly think of in this situation, since my dad was in the kitchen, within an earshot of hearing me screech. He rushed to my side and surveyed what in the hell was happening. He saw my shocked and scared face and his eyes immediately trailed to my mom.

"What the hell happened?"

That's when I burst out crying.


	5. Author's Note (2)

**Author's Note Entry #2:**

To the people who have been waiting for so long for me to update, I am truly and very sorry. I hate to admit this, but I tend to ignore things that require a lot of attention and thinking. As much as I love writing, and especially this story, I am a lazy ass. It's true. So feel free to be frustrated with me; I deserve it.

**Updates:**

Chapter Three is out! Sorry for the delay, but I am happy to say that I am proud of this one.


	6. Chapter Four - Turn of Events

As I sat in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs placed gingerly around the bed where my mom was sleeping, I played the dramatic scenario over and over in my head. When my mom fainted, she looked like a character in those cheesy horror movies who pass out in the first twenty seconds of the film. It's usually funny then, but not when it's real.

The doctors said that she would be awake in a few hours, but they were going to keep her in the hospital in case she doesn't. After the doctors, my dad interrogated me for a good hour on why mom passed out, but when I wouldn't give him an answer, he gave up and left to go back home. I decided I would discuss it once my mom was conscious, so I stayed with her. But that was five hours ago, and I was spending the next one playing Flappy Bird on my phone.

Out of boredom, I lifted the plastic cup filled with weird tasting hospital water that I haven't bothered to drink, and threw it in the wimpy brown trash can next to me. Of course, I somehow missed, and the cup tipped over, the water in it spraying onto the glossed floor.

"Aww, shit." I clenched my teeth.

As soon as I grabbed some paper towels from a dispenser and started wiping, I heard the crumpling of a bed sheet and a soft moan.

"Sweetie?"

Damn, it was a shame she hadn't decided to stay unconscious for another few hours or so, because I was not ready to explain myself. Good thing she was still groggy. I stood up, stiff legged, and turned around, throwing on my brightest smile.

"Heyyy mom…" My voice didn't come out as enthusiastic as I wanted it to sound.

"What happened?" She asked sleepily.

"Uh, you fainted."

This whole day was beginning to feel like a movie, because usually, if you have common sense -and I'm sure my mom does- you wouldn't ask what happened if you wake up in a hospital room after you _faint_.

"Oh, that's right."

In a frantic effort to stall her from realizing that she fainted due to me telling her that I indeed have a baby growing in my small stomach, I gently put a hand on her shoulder and started rubbing it.

"You're fine, just go back to sleep."

"Mmm. That sounds good…" She slowly laid herself back down on the bed, and I helped by covering the sheets over her. I breathed a heavy sigh and bent down to finish wiping the pool of liquid on the floor.

Suddenly, my phone started buzzing and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, Hazel, um…"

"What is it?"

"Can you pick me up? I'm in front of Bet's Liquor."

"Why are you in front of Bet's Liquor?"

"Some of my dick friends bought beer and drove off. They left me here after they said they'd get me after buying the booze."

"God, that's sick."

"Yeah, or I might not be in front of Bet's."

I paused. That could be true. He might not be in front of Bet's. They could've lied and dropped him off at who knows where.

"Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your friends' names?"

"Dave, Michael, Oz, and Kid."

"Thanks. Stay wherever you are and don't move."

"Hazel, don't do what I think you're- "

I hung up the phone and slipped it into my back pocket.

There's some people in this world that you just want to punch, and those people are Isaac's 'friends'.


	7. Author's Note (3)

**Author's Note Entry #3:**

I am truly sorry. I've been putting this story off for three months already, and I can't apologize enough to my readers. I've taken it upon myself that I need to update this every two weeks or so, because I can't stand upsetting you guys. So many of you have asked for updates months ago, and I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you guys sooner. I promise to update more frequently!

**Updates:**

Chapter Four - Turn of Events is out! This chapter is a bit of a filler due to the lack of interesting ideas in my head, but at least I finished it!


End file.
